1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a dustproof cover for a connector, in particular, relates to a kind of dustproof cover which is installed in the connector and protects the terminal from contamination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computer technology is flourishing and networked systems are currently a very popular technology for information transfer and exchange. In addition to increase the speed of information transfer, how to insure the quality of the transfer is a serious issue nowadays. In general, network connections constitute transfer media, connectors, and so on. Transfer media may be a twisted pair, coaxial cable, optical fiber, microwave, etc. Currently, the most popular one is the unshield twist pair (UTP), which includes those used by personal network connections such as the telephone line or the modem, or general network line.
Because of the linkage requirement of the network, connectors that are used for linkages between signal lines become some of the important parts. Connectors can be constructed in many different types in order to adapt to so many different transfer media such as the network line connector, coaxial cable connector, telephone line connector, optical fiber connector and so on. In real practice, a few connectors are usually neatly aligned and placed in the corner of a room in a wiring frame manner, and then connected to the network lines. Connectors are commonly female in type, which facilitates signal line connections. When a commodity has to make a connection to the network, a signal line plug of the commodity, which is male, is linked to the connector. This finishes the signal line linkage operation.
Reference is made to FIG. 1, which illustrates a typical type of connector. As is well known, a typical connector is usually female, as shown in FIG. 1. Reference can be made to Taiwan New Type Pattern No. 275977, "A Connector and the Extended Exchange Device of the Connector's Assembles" (filed Oct. 12, 1995); or New Type Pattern No. 359421, "A Connector" (filed Jan. 1, 1998) of the present inventor. As the connector 10 is female, it has an opening 12. A naked terminal 14 is installed inside and functions as one side of the terminal during linkage with the male connector. When designing an interior space, due to delicacy, wiring convenience and/or other reasons, the wiring frame is usually placed the corner of a room or some other inconspicuous location. Since dust easily accumulates in the corner of a room, the terminal side of the connector is likely to be contaminated before making linkage to the plug. After a long period of time, linkage made between the connector and the plug is likely to have a rough contact and other problems are likely to exist between them.